Wishes
by LostUntamed
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Bellatrix Lestrange once she died? Everyone knows that someone as dark and evil as her would end up somewhere truely horrible, right? [Oneshot]


Bellatrix sneered down at the figure of the crumpled girl crying her eyes out over the stone bench. Her dress was in tatters and any makeup she was wearing would be completely ruined.

It was girls like this, girls who sat around crying that made her stomach roll. They were weak, selfish, useless, girls who sat around waiting for some bloody prince to come and sweep them off their feet. She despised insipid girls like this and wanted nothing more than to curse her until she had real reason to cry.

Bellatrix lifted the sparkling twig that passed for a wand in this hell. It was overflowing with purity and innocence. Even if the spell would work there was no way the wand would be able to handle the power of her favorite curse.

No, she could only use worthless magic, powered by the wishes of an innocent.

If she had known what hell awaited her in death, than maybe she would have made different choices in life. She may have even been nice to the filthy mudbloods, well forced them into servitude instead of torturing and killing them.

If only Hell had been what so many people expected, endless pain and suffering. She could handle pain, that was proven in her service to the Dark Lord. This was much worse. The Devil was far more sadistic than Bellatrix had ever expected, sentencing her to Four hundred years of granting wishes to disgusting, spineless, wallowing girls.

With a flick of the sparkling twig her attire changed and she was in her new uniform, for this humiliation would not be complete without the ridiculous dress.

"Why ever are you crying?" Bellatrix asked the dumb blonde finally moving from her hiding place. She had allowed the girl to suffer for too long, when she returned her punishment supervisor would not be pleased but the cries of despair had been so delicious, a balm to her tortured soul.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

Bellatrix hated that question, what did she bloody look like, an owl? Really she hated these mindless fools and all their ignorance, but what else could she expect stupid muggles.

Bellatrix answered all the girls questions, calmed her tears and assured her that she would get to go to the oh so important Ball. The more time she spent with the girl the more annoyed she became, maybe those quips about blondes weren't all false.

With a smile reminiscent of her Slytherin smirk Bellatrix transformed the pumpkin into a carriage and watched as the girl ran off in fright. A wistful laugh bubbled up in her stomach, if only she could show the girl what real fear was.

Just as the girl was about to leave Bellatrix stopped her, she would be in trouble for it later but really she couldn't pass up the chance. This Cinderella really did irk her, even more so than the boy-who-wouldn't-die.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Bellatrix called out. "You have until midnight until the magic runs out. Be sure to return home by the time the clock strikes twelve!"

"I will. I promise I will. Thank you so much for everything!"

Bellatrix just smirked as the carriage pulled away with the girl inside. It was already eight, at most she would have two maybe three hours at the ball.

An image of the blonde trying to dance in those ridiculous glass slippers she had transfigured popped into her mind. Her smirk took a crueler turn. If the girl did manage to get a dance or two in she would be regretting it the next day. While the slippers where pretty to look at they were not made for dancing, let alone walking. Her heels and ankles would be cut up nicely by the end of the night.

A mad cackle broke out, ringing through the silent night air. Even in hell Bellatrix managed to have some fun at the very least. She may be sentenced with fulfilling the worthless wishes of even more worthless pieces of filth but she would have her fun while doing so.

Bellatrix stopped laughing when she felt the incessant tugging behind her navel. Looks like there was another crying fool she needed to go help. Bellatrix could only hope she would be able to mess with this newest wish as well, she would hate to make things easy for these fools.

With a crack Bellatrix was gone leaving a smattering of sparkling dust in her wake.


End file.
